To Be Ignored
by YoominC16
Summary: Adam was tired of being ignored by Christian, so he pulls out all of the stops to get his attention. Christian/Edge Adam slash warnings inside One Shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story. They are all owned by WWE, TNA, or any other respective party. Also, any brand names mentioned in this story are not owned by me but by their respective parties. _

_**Warning: This story does contain explicit slash, Dom/Sub behavior, dub-con-ish behavior, slight cross dressing, long-haired!Edge and is slightly an AU!fic. If any of those things offend you, please hit the back button or X button at the top of the screen. Thank You!**  
_

_**Written for JoMoFan-spot  
**_

* * *

Adam ran his fingers through his long blonde locks as he checked himself out in the hallway mirror. Adam smiled as he looked at himself. His master definitely would not be able to ignore him while he was wearing this outfit. Adam was wearing a skin tight plain black T-shirt, a pair of very short black shorts that looked a lot like Gail Kim's black ring shorts, the straps of his black lace thong peeked out from under his shorts in a very Lita-esque style, and he wore a pair of five and a half inch black and watersnake skin Louboutins on his feet. His master always loved to see him in the red bottom heels. He said they made his long legs look even longer and sexier than they already were, and his master loved it when his long legs were wrapped around him, his ankles locked together tightly and the heel of his Louboutins pushed into his back. Adam shivered in excitement. He had been deprived of his master for so long and he was determined to have his master inside of him by the end of the night. Adam looked at himself in the mirror one more time before walking down the hall to his master's office.

Christian sighed as he grabbed another file and started writing. There was so much paper work on his desk. The sight was unbelievable; stacks upon stacks of manila folders were piled high. I guess this came with the territory, being the CEO of the fastest growing company in the world was a lot of work. Christian shook his head to remove those thoughts. He needed to focus on his work. The quicker he got all of his work done, the quicker he could go upstairs and go to bed.

Adam turned the doorknob to Christian's office and opened the door. He peeked his head into the office and saw his master working. Adam smirked. He wouldn't be working much longer. Adam entered the office and closed the door behind him. Adam placed his hand on his hip, waiting for Christian to look up but he didn't. Adam walked over to the desk, making sure his heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floor, and stood over Christian but his master still didn't look up.

Adam walked around the desk and stood next to Christian. He placed his hand on his master's shoulder. "What are you doing master?" Adam asked.

"Just some paperwork." Christian answered, never once looking up at Adam. Adam was starting to get a little pissed off. His master never ignored him. Adam leaned down so his mouth was next to his master's ear. He pretended to look at the paper work before whispering into his master's ear, "I think you need a break master."

"Not right now." Christian said. "I need to finish this." Christian still wasn't looking at Adam.

"But master-."

"Adam, please." Christian said in a very frustrated voice. "Don't bother me right now. I need to finish all of this work. Please, just, go do something." Christian said and pushed Adam away from him and Adam stumbled back.

Christian never looked up so he didn't see the hurt look on Adam's face. His master had never rejected him like that before. Adam shook his head so he wouldn't cry. Adam tucked a piece of his blonde hair behind his ear.

"Fine." Adam said weakly and left his master's office. He couldn't believe his master had just rejected him like that. He could understand that his master was busy but he didn't have to be so rude about it. Adam smirked. He would have his master tonight and he knew just the way to have him. Adam walked into the living room and grabbed his cellphone. He turned his phone on and dialed a number.

"Hey Jeff…do you want to come over?"

* * *

Christian cracked his neck and fingers. Three hours had past and he was finally done with all of his paperwork. Christian stood up and stretched. He was tired. All he wanted to do was eat and curl up with Adam and go to bed. Christian sighed. He was a little mean towards Adam earlier but he was busy and Adam understood. Christian walked out of his office and down to the kitchen. As he got closer and closer to the kitchen, he heard Adam's laughter and another voice. Who was in his house talking to his Adam? Christian turned and went into the living room and was shocked at the sight.

His Adam was sitting on the couch in mini shorts, a tight top, black heels, and Christian was pretty sure he could see Adam's thong showing. What Adam was wearing wasn't a problem. The problem was with whom Adam was wearing his outfit with. Sitting next to him on the couch was Jeff Hardy. Hardy had his hand on Adam's naked thigh, moving his hand and rubbing Adam's thigh. Christian knew the younger Hardy had a thing for his Adam and he was livid at the situation.

"Adam." Christian said and Adam looked up and Jeff moved his hand.

"Hey Christian." Adam said and smiled. He could see the anger in his master's face. He was going to get it tonight. "I hope you don't mind that I invited Jeff over to watch some movies. You were busy with your work and I got a little lonely." Adam said with an innocent look on his face.

"No it's fine." Christian says and smiles. "I'm going to eat something, you guys keep watching whatever it is that you're watching." Christian turned around and went into the kitchen. Christian smirked. His Adam was in for it.

"Thanks for coming over Jeffy." Adam said and opened the front door.

"No problem Adam." Jeff said and hugged Adam. Adam returned the hug. "It was fun. We should do this again."

"We should." Adam agreed.

"Well, I'll see you later." Jeff said and walked out the door.

"See you." Adam called out and then shut the front door.

Adam locked the door and then turned around. He was immediately grabbed thrown against the wall. Christian had him pushed and trapped against the wall. He was pretty sure there was dent in the wall from him throwing Adam into it. Adam looked up at his master. He saw the anger and jealousy in his eyes. He was going to get it rough tonight.

"Why are you dressed in these slutty clothes, huh? You dress like this for Hardy? Are you Hardy's slut now?" Christian yelled as his hands roamed across his Adam's body.

Adam shook his head. "No master…I-I wore this for you."

"Really? Then why was Jeff all over you, looking at you like you're a piece of meat. Huh?"

"I really wore this for you master. I called Jeff because I was lonely."

"And you didn't have time to change." Christian said angrily and Adam looked down. Yeah, he could have changed. "You wanted Hardy to see you like this. You wanted to show off what is mine to him." Christian smirked. "You little slut…my little slut. You are mine…and I think I need to remind you of that." Christian grabbed Adam and threw him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs.

Christian kicked the bedroom door open and walked in. He threw Adam on to the bed.

"Strip." Christian demanded and Adam did just that. He slowly stripped himself of all of his clothes, putting on a little show for his master. Christian smiled and walked over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Hands up." Christian demanded and Adam did as he was told. Christian grabbed Adam's hands and cuffed him to the bed. Christian turned away from Adam and went to the closet to get some toys.

Adam waited in anticipation. It had been way too long since he had been punished.

Christian grabbed all of the things he needed and walked over to the bed, dropping all of the toys onto the bed. Adam's eyes widen. He was really in for it.

Christian undressed himself before climbing on top of his Adam and claiming his mouth in a wet and sloppy kiss. He moved his mouth from Adam's mouth to Adam's nipples, sucking and flicking them, getting them hard as pebbles and Adam couldn't help his sluttish moans. Christian got off of Adam and smirked. "Just like a slut." Christian says, referring to all the moaning.

"Open your mouth." Adam complies and Christian securely places the ball gag on Adam. Christian grabs the black leather whip and shakes it in front of Adam's face. Adam's eyes widen. "You want to be slut, then I'll treat you like one…my little slut." Christian says before cracking the whip across Adam's mid section.

The red ball gag muffled Adam's moans and screams. Every time the whip made contact with his skin, his back arched and his toes curled. If his hands weren't handcuff to the headboard, he would be touching himself right now. Call him sick and crazy if you want but he loved the pain his master was giving to him right now. This wasn't a real punishment; his master was just playing with him.

Christian watched as Adam's cock hardens with every strike of his whip. His Adam was getting off on the pain. Christian dropped the whip on to the floor and Adam sighed. Christian couldn't tell if that was a sigh of relief or a sigh of displeasure. Christian grabbed a blue cock ring and placed it on Adam. This time, when Adam sighed, he could tell it was a sigh of displeasure.

"Open you legs." Christian demanded and Adam opened his legs wide enough for Christian to sit in between them. Christian traced the red marks on Adam's stomach with his fingers and smirked every time Adam hissed. Christian grabbed the lube and shook it in front of Adam's face. "Should I prep you?" Christian stroked his chin as if he were thinking. "Oh I forgot, sluts don't like to be prepped." Christian said and picked up a very large vibration egg. Adam's eyes widen in disbelief.

Christian pressed the egg to Adam's entrance. He rolled it around and teased Adam, letting the anticipation get to his Adam, before plunging it inside of his tight heat.

Adam's screams were muffled by the ball gag as Christian pushed the egg inside of him. It was so big and it felt as if he was being ripped apart. It didn't take long for Christian to find the remote and he turned the egg on to its highest setting. Adam almost jumped out of his skin as he felt the vibrations rip through his body. Adam struggled with the cuffs on his hands as he moaned in pleasure around the ball gag. The pleasure running through his body was so great. He needed to touch himself. He needed to come. Adam turned his head and looked at his master. His eyes pleading with the need to come.

Christian smirked and brushed some of Adam's long blonde hair out of his face. "Oh, do you want to come?" Christian cooed and Adam nodded fanatically. Christian admired Adam's current state. He looked so sexy like this and he wanted to torture Adam some more but his own cock was already aching with the need to be inside his sweet Adam.

Christian got onto the bed and settled in between Adam's legs. He gently pulled the egg from his tight heat and threw it somewhere in the room. Chris took the fluid that leaked from the tip and spread it over his cock before positioning at Adam's entrance.

"Do you want your master inside of you?" Adam nodded, of course he did. "I don't think I heard you." Christian ripped the ball gag off of Adam and threw it down. "I said do you want me?"

"Yes master I want AH!" Adam screamed as Christian buried himself inside of his tightness. Christian didn't wait for Adam to adjust as he pulled out and plunged back in, setting a rough and fast pace but hitting Adam's sweet spot with every thrust.

"Oh master please, please." Adam moaned out.

"Please what?" Christian grunted as he slammed into Adam harder and faster.

"Cum...need to cum OH." Adam moaned. He needed to cum. As every second passed, it felt like the cock ring got tighter and tighter around his member. He had to come soon or he would explode.

Christian looked down at the cock ring and saw that it was firmly in place. Christian decided that Adam's suffering was over so pulled the ring off and stroked Adam's manhood fast.

"Oh master, master." Adam repeated over and over again. He was so close.

"That's right, come for your master."

Adam moaned loudly as he slipped all over his master's hand. Christian felt Adam's heat constrict around him and he couldn't hold it in anymore. With one final thrust, he spilled inside of his Adam, marking him as his own.

"Master." Adam moaned as he felt Christian slide out of him.

"Adam."

"Hm." Adam couldn't say anything else.

"The next time you want it rough…just mess up my files. Do not call Hardy over here ever again."

Adam smiled as his master had figured him out. He would have to call Jeff and thank him for coming over and getting Christian all fired up…also he would have to call Gail and see if she wanted her shorts back.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
